deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Jinks
Jinks was an acrobat and entertainer for the royal family in the Palace of Del. History Jinks worked at the palace as an acrobat and entertainer to the royal family. He met Barda during this time, and was among those who took to calling him "Barda the Bear." When the Shadow Lord invaded, he fled the palace alongside the rest of the acrobats. Some point after fleeing the palace, Jinks met up with Doom and joined the Resistance movement against the Shadow Lord. Maze of the Beast Jink was stationed at the western stronghold when Lief, Barda, and Jasmine arrived with an injured Dain. ''Cavern of the Fear'' After the Shadow Lord's defeat, Jink moved back into the palace. He became a source of gossip and gamble, and purchased a fighting spider named Fury. It was he who told Jasmine about Lief's explorations into the Toran noble families for a bride, mostly just to make her jealous. After Jasmine and Glock left for the Shadowlands, Lief and Barda forced Jinks to accompany them, since Glock had taken his fighting spider, Flash, with him. Since Fury had lost an earlier battle, she had a thirst for revenge and would track down Flash for a rematch. The trail led them to the Os-Mine Hills, where the party was ambushed by a pack of Granous. While their leader played riddle games with Lief, Jinks cut himself free with a concealed knife. However, he fled rather than staying to help his king. The Granous pack chased after him, allowing Lief and Barda to be saved by weaver birds. Isle of Illusion Jinks was found by Lindal of Broome and brought back to the palace. He told everyone that Lief had been killed by the Granous before passing out. Very few actually believed his story, due to his nature as a trickster. He was tended to by Queen Sharn. In actuality, Jinks was not as ill as he let on. When Sharn left him, he went about the castle. The way he saw it, either Lief was alive and would tell everyone of Jink's cowardis, or he was dead, and the Shadow Lord would invade again. Which ever option, he could not remain in the palace. So, he went about the palace, stealing what jewelry and valuables he could. During the search, Jinks found his way into Marilen's room. He ate a poisoned cake prepared by Amarantz and died seconds later. His body was discovered by Sharn and Marilen, who used this to confirm that someone knew of the latter's arrival in the palace. Physical appearance Jink was a short man. Personality Abilities Since he was originally an acrobat, it can be assumed that Jinks was agile and skilled at performing. He was able to conceal a dagger up his sleeve, which could be attributed to his performer training. He was also good at picking up gossip. Relationships Appearances Trivia Jinks is one of the three minor characters to be given a POV in the series (the others being Sharn and Josef). References See also Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:The Resistance Category:Del (tribe) Category:Deltorans Category:Post-Adin Deltorans Category:Deceased